


Angaran Affection

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Ass Play, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Xenophilia, blowjob, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: Bc I am never satisfied with fade to black





	Angaran Affection

The ground was cool on his bare back, a pleasant contrast to the warm body hovering above his own. Jaal was braced above him, blue eyes holding his and speaking of desire and want. The sound of the waterfall they were behind was a far off note, the more noticeable sounds being Jaal's soft breaths and the beating of his heart alongside Scott's. Jaal leaned down, capturing Scott's lips in his, soft and tender and downright poetic in its execution. The angaran broke the kiss, looking to his human lover once more before his hand was quick to go to the back of Scott's neck, pulling him up towards him into a kiss hungrier than the last. Jaal's slick tongue entered his mouth, warm and desperate for contact as it slid alongside Scott's. A moan escaped the human, and that sound alone caused a primal growl to rise up in Jaal. 

When the second kiss broke, a soft gasp escaped Scott's lips as Jaal's own found his chest, placing a soft kiss there. Then they fell lower, kissing below his breastbone, then lower still, kissing above his navel. Scott sat up, his hand going to rest on the back of Jaal's head as his mouth traveled down his body. When he reached his destination, those big, beautiful blue eyes looked up to the human as he took his hardened cock into his mouth. The warmth that enveloped his member caused him to let out as breathy moan, eyelids fluttering at the mere sensation of the wet warmth around him. As his gaze focused once more, he watched the show before him as Jaal's cheeks hollowed with a heavy suck of his cock, his tongue flattened around his shaft before he slid it upwards, pulling his mouth off the human's cock and pointing his tongue as he gave another lick, from the base of his long member and traveling upwards until he reached the head, tongue swirling around the slit before sliding right onto the center. Scott gave a sharp gasp followed by a thrust, his cock finding its way back into the warmth of Jaal's welcoming mouth.

A low growl vibrated in Jaal's mouth, and the sound made Scott's cock twitch with intense want. It was then that Jaal gave one more suck before his mouth slowly slid off of the human's saliva slicked member. With his eyes finding Scott's once more, he moved one arm to Jaal's leg, giving a hungry grin as he lifted Scott's leg and placed it on his shoulder, then did the same with his other leg. 

The angaran's expression spoke of pleasures untold, and Scott watched with a flushed face as Jaap lowered his face once more. It was when his slick tongue skimmed his entrance that he cursed, loudly, his head falling back and his Adam's apple bobbing as he gasped, pushing Jaal's head harder as his grip on him tightened. He locked his knees and wrapped his legs around Jaal's neck, breathing heavy as his cock twitched again, precum beading at its head.

Jaal's tongue skimmed is entrance again, slicking it with spit before a finger prodded at the hole. "Oh, _fuck_ Jaal," Scott groaned, his voice low and husky. Jaal closed his eyes as he moaned into Scott, pushing his mouth closer as his tongue joined his finger as he pushed in, and Scott quivered under his touch. The angaran's own blue cock had exposed itself, twitching in anticipation, absolutely throbbing with impatience. But he didnt want to rush this, it had to be _perfect_. Jaal then added a second finger, spreading his hole so he could lick him deeper.

"God Jaal, just _fuck me already,_ " he moaned, and Jaal's tongue pushed deeper before giving a pointed lick and receding from his hole as Scott shook. Jaal curled his fingers a few more times inside to Scott, licking his lips as he watched Scott tremble under his control. He then pulled his fingers out of Scott, meeting the human's blue eyes as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, watching another shiver come from his lover as he sucked the slick juices from.his hand. 

The angaran then climbed up to be face to face with his love, biting his lower lip as he himself shivered at the sight before him. Scott's cock stood tall waiting, legs spread, inviting him in. Oh, it was a lovely sight.

Jaap looked to Scott, caressing his fave and pulling him into a quick deep kiss, tongue sliding along Scott's before he broke the contact, pulling back. A smile found its place upon his lips as his hand went to his own hungry cock, giving it a firm stroke and watching as Scott quivered, spreading his legs farther in preparation. 

"Don't hold back, Scott, let me hear your love for me," Jaal purred, and before Scott could gasp a reply, he pressed his head to Scott's entrance. The moaned, grinding his hips forward at the contact. Jaal watched as he swallowed hard, and with a deep breath, he pushed forward.

It took a moment, but as his large head popped into Scott, the human cried out, his head lolling back as he moaned, hands quickly reaching out and wrapping around Jaal's strong figure. Jaal gave a primal growl as he pushed in slowly, his member already slicked due to his incredibly aroused state. Scott squirmed and mewled as he went in deeper, his luminescent blue cock sliding slowly into Scott's hole. Finally, he reached his hilt, both men breathing heavily as he paused, getting himself adjusted to the tightness around his cock. Nails were dug into his back, and his cock gave a twitch inside of Scott, pulling out another gasp from the human.

That sound pushed Jaal over the edge, and he began moving his hips, giving short quick thrusts into Scott, each thrust pulling short moans from the human. The heat and tightness around his dock as he slid in and out Scott was euphoric, and he snarled as he quickened his pace, the sound of skin slapping together joining the chorus of moans and gasped breaths. 

He pounded into his Scott, relishing the moans they drew from his swollen lips, eyes watching as his body reacted to being fucked by the thick angaran. He quivered and shook and mewled and gasped, and he was _beautiful_ and he was _his_.

"Jaal, I'm gonna cum," Scott gasped out, and those words made Jaap quickly lean forward, and he sunk his teeth into Scott's shoulder, and with oke last thrust, they were both undone.

Every muscle in their bodies clenched, Jaal's eyes squeezing shut as he bit Scott's shoulder and growled into his flesh. Scott cried out, head falling back and he arched his spine and ground his hips into Jaal's. Scott came on himself and on Jaal, the hot cum spurting out onto his and Jaal's chest. Jaal's sticky seed spilled into Scott's ass, and Jaal didn't loosen his bite on Scott's shoulder until he finished, and he fell limp and breathless into Scott's sweat slicked body. He slowly pulled out of Scott, the human twitching as each inch left his body, and Jaal's seed began leaking out of him. Jaal took his mouth from Scott's shoulder, teeth mark remaining, a mark that said ' _Jaal was here,'_

"I love you, Scott," Jaal breathed as he let his limp body fall into his lover's, arms wrapping around his human. 

"God, I love you, Jaal," Scott sighed, his own arms giving a squeeze as they wrapped around Jaal. "More than the moon and the stars,"


End file.
